Mephiles The Dark
Mephiles the Dark (闇のメフィレス, Yami no Mefiresu) is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, who first appeared in the ill-reviewed "Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)" game, and made later appearances in the Sonic-Archie comics. A tyrant, he is malevolent and cruel, and one of the known villains to successfully kill Sonic (but then erased from history). By then he was sealed away in the Scepter of Darkness. The full canon info on Mephiles can me found here http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Mephiles_the_Dark. His form is a warped crystalline image of Shadow the Hedgehog (a shadow of Shadow, actually) and is primarily voiced by Dan Green (who does Yami Yugi Motou in "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and Lucario in the "Pokémon" franchise). In Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers The first major introduction of Mephiles is in Part 3 of the "Living In The End Times" season series, centered around the same time Alexis the Senmurv came into Team Lyoko, in whom she called "her nemesis". The Scepter of Darkness, in whom he was trapped in and mentioned by Alexis, was one day knocked over by Charmy the Bee and broke, releasing Mephiles into the world taking place years after Sonic's previous encounter with the villain. Released out into the world, Mephiles first planted a course of action by finding a new base in which he could scheme and carry out his plans. He took residence in the Doom Dimension (in the "Bakugan" universe) by killing off Myotismon and warping the castle made there into his own fortress and forming rocks all around the fortress, one of them leading to an activated purple Tower in the Forest Sector of Lyoko. Other than being just another run of the mill villain shouting hate towards the Lyoko Warriors, he has made his own battalion of Lyoko monsters, warped and crystalized versions of Xana's Monsters, and sends them to attack the Warriors as he does so wish. In his castle, he is acquaintances with Shadow Lugia (XD-001), who is a dark clone of Alexis's Lugia form), his own Dark William clone, and a few evil data-based Digimon that assists him under his rule. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], *Along with the debut of the Equestrian Evils, Mephiles's castle, army and intentions carry over into the crossover series by the second season ("Rise of the Equestrian Evils"), initially not wanting anything to do with the pony world until the fourth and fifth episodes, when he activated two Towers in order to bring one of the ponies to Lyoko as a trap in order to turn her into a villain (in this case, Rarity into Nightmare Rarity, but failed twice). *Three episodes later ("When Monsters Attack Ponyville!"), Mephiles creates a new device which opens a wormhole from his castle to the Castle of the Two Sisters, unleashing his army of crystalized Lyoko monsters to attack Equestria, only to be thwarted by Kurisu. *The last known attack of the second season was in "Twilight Sparkle Gets Her Code" when he sends a polymorphic Specter of Sunset Shimmer to attack the ones who has the Code (attacking Kurisu while Twilight tries her new Code). *The fourth episode of Season 3 ("Fly, Lyoko, Fly!) was the next mention of Mephiles attacking, interrupting Twilight's flight lesson on Lyoko by using Dark Insekts and the Forest Boss (from Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity), but was beaten by Twilight's new lessons and trickery. *Four episodes later ("Colliding Evils"), marks the dispute Mephiles had with the fact the Equestrian Evils trying to take over Lyoko, thus challenged King Metamorphosis into a duel (aiding his Dark William clone) and almost killed Metamorphosis, had he not fleed before the final blow. * In "Nightmares of the Dark", Mephiles was capable of projecting his dark voids into a living being's subconscious (namely Twilight Sparkle's, and with help of a Tower) and make them suffer into a nightmare. He nearly succeeded in killing Twilight in her dreams had it not been for Kurisu deactivating the Tower at the last second. * It seemed like Mephiles was following the generic XANA route at this point, in "Research, Then An Attack!", when he then uses another polymorphic specter in the form of Twilight Sparkle, in order to lure the ponies to Lyoko, but didn't count on the real Twilight and Kurisu coming onto Lyoko and exposing the fake. *The last of Mephiles' attacks and appearances was at the end of season 3 of "Lyoko Is Magic", when he suddenly grows immensely powerful, enough to warp the fabrics of realities of Earth, Lyoko and Equestria into one world, along with the Doom Dimension, and threatening to make the dimensions collapse upon themselves if they had lost. The timely arrival of the Mane 6's Rainbow Power combined with the Lyoko Warriors' Harmony Power not only finally killed off Mephiles, but destroyed his monster legion and rendered the technology within his castle useless, leaving Shadow Lugia to fend for herself. =His acquaintance, Shadow Lugia= Shadow Lugia (also known as XD-001) (ダークルギア Dark Lugia), was Mephiles' right-handed monster ally that always abided by Mephiles' orders. She is a corrupted Lugia cloned from Alexis' Lugia form, and once was handed a "Nemetrix" from the evils of the other dimensions which was a tool to transform into other monsters, similar how Kurisu did with his Infis-itrix. Normally, Shadow Lugia is Mephiles' strategy advisor with the same voice as Alexis but in a more older but monstrous tone, and isn't afraid to go into battle against the Warriors, even if she ever does so wish. After Mephiles' death, she is alone in the farthest reachest of the dimensions. Still alive but forever alone. =Gallery= Mephiles.jpg|Mephiles, as he would appear in the comics Mephiles_Shadow_Form.png|Mephiles, in his disguised Shadow form 41a8a5c31da8892c69f485fe156f3c31-d7fh2za.jpg|Mephiles in his Shadow form, on his throne plotting his schemes Mephileshuge.jpg|Mephiles in his final monster form (in Sonic '06) LiM Card 025.png|Look! He comes with his own Lyoko is Magic card!